


Little Daily Miracles

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Drabble, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is basically Hannibal's god here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: In which Hannibal, now happy to be living his best life with his Murder Husband, ruminates on his newfound happiness.Or, Hannibal's like yeah ok god's there whatever but Will though...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Little Daily Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on doing several writing exercises. The exercise that prompted this drabble asked for me to use the sentence "little daily miracles" from Virginia Woolf's "To The Lighthouse" as inspiration. I don't think Woolf, queer though she was, quite had this kind of inspiration in mind. Lol 
> 
> Enjoy!

Though he had a tremendous respect for "God" and enjoyed all the hallowed places and objects that came with it, Hannibal Lecter was not, in fact, a religious man. He would never ridicule those who believed as long as they're not irksome, but he does not have the affinity nor the patience for religion. Thus, he didn't believe in miracles or in praying. His lack of faith had been constantly shaken, however, since the night he and his beloved Will confronted The Great Red Dragon. For how could it not be a miracle that dear Will had finally given into the darker impulses of his mind? They had hunted together so beautifully and it had made Hannibal's heart race in exertion and excitement as they had taken their foe down in tandem. 

It was the work of fallen angels that they, covered in blood and baptized by the sacred full moon, embraced with an intimacy that neither had ever known. It was beyond any earthly reason that his beloved had condemned them to a sepulchre 'neath the sea only to be spat out by Poseidon and rejected from his kingdom. Every night since and with every passing fortnight, there were little daily miracles that made Hannibal believe. No, he did not yet believe in the glory of the Lord or in the pomp and pageantry of the masses and festivals (except perchance in a more literal version of the Eucharist). He believed in his love for Will and Will's love for him. 

To Hannibal, it was a little daily miracle that he woke up to the sight of that beautiful slumbering face. That he woke to warm arms wrapped around his wiry frame. That he felt those calloused hands touch every part of him. Merely the existence of Will in his life in this way --the fact that they were partners in every sense of the word-- made him believe. He was devout sans measure and was more than happy to live in the prison of his beliefs. As for Will? He had never been happier to be a jailer. 


End file.
